


The full experience.

by wildest_dreams94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildest_dreams94/pseuds/wildest_dreams94
Summary: Set a few weeks after the ‘do you want to go upstairs and find out’ moment. Doesn’t coincide with plot.Explicit rating more towards the next few chapters.





	1. I knew you'd come.

**Author's Note:**

> Never done one before. Please leave comments.

Vanessa ran her fingertip over the top of her glass. Rhona was rabbiting on about how Paddy had forgotten something – as per usual, while Vanessa mind clouded over with inappropriate thoughts about the blonde behind the bar. Charity knew of course. She knew that Vanessa’s eyes had clocked her own on more than one occasion that night. Charity could feel the vet’s burning stare as she served the locals. Vanessa hated herself for it, hated that whenever she was in the same room as Charity, her mind flashed back to the night they had spent together. Sex, a dalliance, an inexperienced fumble (on her part), whatever she called it, it was etched in her mind and Charity knew it.

 

“Ness” Rhona piped up “Where are you tonight?” she scoffed unimpressed. Vanessa shook her head finally making eye contact.

“I’m sorry I just… Vanessa started. The next thing Charity had swept the glass from her fingertips.

“Another round ladies…well Rhona. Can’t exactly call you a lady can we babe” Charity smirked, eyes on Vanessa as she blushed profusely. Rhona rolled her eyes and shook her head, nudging Vanessa.

“No thanks, we’re off” Rhona spoke for the both of them. Charity paid no attention to her comment, eyes still focussing on the blonde vet. Vanessa felt the fire burn in her stomach as Charity’s eyes danced over her.

“I’m…erm…I’m gonna stay for one more” Vanessa whispered. Charity smirked, needing no more confirmation, began pouring a large gin and tonic for her. Rhona zipped her coat up and lent into Vanessa’s space “I hope you know what you’re doing” She warned before exiting the pub. Vanessa let go of the long breath she’d been keeping, knowing Rhona was somewhat right. She didn’t know what she was doing.

 

 

Another drink passed, another glass cleared and another attempt made by Charity to pour her another one. Vanessa stood up from the stool and leaned over the bar, looking to catch her eye line.

“No…no. I, I don’t want another” Vanessa lied. Charity stopped mid-pour and brought the half-filled glass over to Vanessa.

“I’ve started it now” She spoke innocently. Vanessa shook her head.

“Well I didn’t ask for it” She snapped. “Sorry…I just, I need to get home in one piece” She lied again. She knew full well she wasn’t anywhere near drunk, but she was getting more and more intoxicated by the other woman. Vanessa went to reach for her keys which were laid out on the bar. Charity got their first, grabbing the keys and intentionally brushing her fingertips over Vanessa’s knuckles.

“Fancy a night cap…in the back?” Charity raised her eyebrows. Vanessa tried to reach for the keys but Charity was too quick.

“Charity!” Vanessa shouted a little too loud. Charity gave a devilish grin.

“Oh where have I heard that before, Oh yeah, flashback babe” Charity grinned. Vanessa felt her stomach twist and she was sure she let out an audible gasp. Charity was loving it, so much so she came out from behind the bar and walked slowly up to Vanessa.

“Okay so, I can give you these back now, or you can quit pretending you don’t want to come upstairs with me. After all, it would be unfair for you not to have the…” she leant into Vanessa, her breathe tickling her ear as she spoke “full experience”. Vanessa breathed heavily.

“What…what do you mean?” She stuttered. Charity danced her fingertips over the blondes arm as she gripped the bar a little too tightly.

“Well you don’t think that vanilla excuse for a fumble was it did you?” Charity spoke with devilish intentions, her lips dangerously close to the vets earlobe as she spoke. If the pub wasn’t a quiet Monday night they would definitely be getting some concerning looks.

“I don’t…under” Vanessa struggled.

“Oh babe, I went so easy on you last time” Charity spoke slowly, feeling Vanessa tense up in her presence. Charity bite her lip, it was taking everything not to ravish her right now.

“Just think what I could do to you, with no holding back” Charity whispered, words trailing off as she stepped back behind the bar.

*********

Vanessa hit the bedroom wall with a hard bang. Her back instantly taking the full force of it as Charity pressed her body against her. It had taken approximately 8 minutes for Vanessa to sneak through to the backroom after Charity’s promise.

“I knew you’d come” Charity whispered, her lips millimetres away from Vanessa’s own, just enough to send her insane. Vanessa tried to push her body forward, to capture Charity’s mouth with her own but Charity was naturally one step ahead – pushing her back even harder. Vanessa groaned deeply, frustrated and hungry for more. Charity licked her lips seductively before leaning down to kiss Vanessa’s desperate mouth. She was greeted with a sweet, soft moan as Vanessa instantly kissed her back. They stayed like this for a few seconds before Charity brushed her hands down Vanessa’s top, ghosting her fingertips over the blondes sides, hips and then fiddling with the tucked in material. It took only seconds for Charity’s hands to reach their goal, fingers scratching lightly over Vanessa’s skin. Vanessa gasped against Charity’s mouth, giving Charity the chance to slip her tongue into her mouth. Vanessa moaned pushing hard against Charity’s body. Charity giggled grabbing at the blonde again and pulling her towards the bed.

“You’re such a…” Vanessa spoke breathlessly. Charity sat down on the bed, gazing up at Vanessa standing before her.

“Such a what…irresistible, hot, sexy woman”

“Such a tease! Do you even want me? Or is this all a game to you!” Vanessa spoke. Charity could tell she was getting flustered so she grabbed her hand, pulling her onto her lap, Vanessa’s legs draped over Charity. Vanessa instantly wrapped her hands round Charity’s neck in fear of losing her stability.

“Maybe I want to play with you. Maybe I want to tease you” Charity whispered. She leant into Vanessa, brushing her lips against her neck, feathering light kisses from her ear down to her collar bone. “I want to run this tongue all over you till you beg for me” She whispered, trailing that very tongue across Vanessa’s pulse point warranting a deep, husky moan from the vet. Vanessa couldn’t help herself, she through her head back and rolled her hips once into Charity – then stopped realising she was giving her just what she wanted. Charity noticed the bodyweight change above her and instantly grabbed Vanessa’s hips, roughly pulling her closer.

“Do that again” Charity ordered. Vanessa bite her lip hard and slowly moved her hips in rotations, once, twice then stopped, feeling embarrassed. Charity stared at Vanessa, no words spoken. Vanessa groaned and began her movements again, desperately needing more friction. Charity ran her hands up and down Vanessa’s thighs, watching her intently. Vanessa could feel her eyes burning into her and stopped abruptly. Charity glared at her and in one joint movement, shifted Vanessa from her lap and moved her own thigh hard in line with Vanessa’s core. Vanessa cried out loud and desperate, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock. Charity moved her thigh lightly, but enough to cause an effect.

“I didn’t say you could stop” Charity growled. “So you get punished” Charity slapped Vanessa’s arse, hard enough to shock but not hard enough to mark. Vanessa could feel her body getting hotter and her breaths getting ever so desperate. She was building and building beneath the blondes movements. Charity slowed her movements, bringing Vanessa to a disappointing stop.

“Charity please” Vanessa moaned wrapping her hands into her hair and kissing her with want.

“You think I’m going to let you come yet?” Charity spoke into the kiss. Vanessa felt electricity shoot down to her core. She knew she was so wet already, embarrassingly so she knew it wouldn’t take long for her to do just that – but she knew it would all be on Charity’s terms.

“Stand up babe” Charity whispered. Vanessa wobbled but complied. Charity stood with her, walking towards the bedside table and flicking on the light bringing the room to life. Vanessa felt very exposed, she knew her cheeks were flushed. Charity walked back to Vanessa and grabbed a handful of her hair, kissing her forcefully. Vanessa kissed back like her life depended on it until Charity broke away and sat back down on the bed, arms stretched back like she was watching a show.

“What are you doing?” Vanessa spoke turning round to join the blonde on the bed. Charity put her finger up to Vanessa stopping her in her tracks.

“Stop. Now… STRIP”.

 


	2. Tease me.

Thanks for the comments – please keep them coming I like to know you’re enjoying it. Please give any ideas of what you’d like to happen too…  
Rating definitely stands here so don’t read if you shouldn’t be etc.

 

The room was now lit with a warm glow. There was no escaping each other’s glances and burning desire. Vanessa let out a deep breath she had been holding since the words fell out of Charity’s mouth.   
“Charity please” Vanessa stumbled edging towards the bed again. Charity looked sternly as she reached the bed, tilting her head up to the quivering vet.   
“You asked me if I want you…I do. I want you to strip. I want to see your desperate body” Charity began then stopped. She watched the blonde shut her eyes as Charity ghosted her finger tips over her sides, drawing them down to her hips. She hooked her fingers round the cotton of Vanessa’s top and slowly began moving it up her bod, letting Vanessa carry it on until the top was discarded on the floor.  
“Mm, not that difficult was it” Charity whispered. Vanessa opened her eyes to find Charity’s fixed on her, lower lip caught between her teeth in desire. Vanessa suddenly felt somewhat exposed, but she couldn’t deny it was turning her on even more, to know that Charity was enjoying what she had to offer. Vanessa found some courage from somewhere and delicately trailed her hands down her stomach, onto the zip of her skin tight jeans, eagerly watching Charity’s eyes follow her movements. Vanessa slowly moved the zip all the way down, then moved her fingers to the sides and shimmied out of the material. Charity watched her intently, seeing the material pass over her pale thighs, down her calves then pool at her feet. Vanessa stepped out of the jeans and stepped into Charity’s space, nothing left on hr body except her underwear.   
Charity admired the blonde’s physique somewhat jealous of the vet’s features. Her ample, soft breasts, held in a black laced bra…visibly moving up and down with every laboured breath Vanessa let go of. Her flat stomach. Only now, having Vanessa standing so close and exposed to her had she realised the few stretch marks etched on her sides. She liked this, her naturalness, but she could never admit this. Charity’s eyes wandered further, smiling hungrily as she saw the lacy, black underwear encasing her. Vanessa reached her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra but Charity stood abruptly, stopping her.   
“Turn around” Charity whispered. Vanessa of course oblidged. Charity stoof behind Vanessa, roaming her hands all over the vet’s body. Vanessa responded instantly to the touch, pressing her body back to meet Charity’s. Charity’s hands ran up her back and into her hair, pulling slightly and tilting her to expose her neck.   
“Good girl…Do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you” Charity whispered inbetween teasing kisses to her neck. Vanessa squirmed beneath her gasping for breath. Charity smirked into her skin.   
“I bet…” Charity spoke, moving her hand round to Vanessa’s front, teasing the valley between her breasts. “I bet your nipples are hard aren’t they” Vanessa gasped as she felt Charity’s fingers trace over the lace bra, seeking out the pebbled nipple beneath. Vanessa moaned silently throwing her head back as Charity continued her onslaught against her neck. Charity slowly moved her fingertips, gluiding them down over Vanessa’s stomach until they reached the top of her underwear. Vanessa held her breath.   
“And I bet, your sweet little pussy is wet for me” Charity whispered. Vanessa cried out, almost losing her footing as her legs turned to jelly, feeling Charity ghost her fingertips over her underwear. Charity was unapologetically teasing her now. Her fingers brushed over the thin layer of lace but never enough to cause any shattering feelings of pleasure. Every time Vanessa felt her touch near to her core she would feel her move once more, fingers now on her thighs or her hips again.   
“Please!” Vanessa gasped. Charity smirked as she delicately slipped one finger through the material and onto Vanessa’s smooth skin. Charity moved lower, still barely touching the other woman until she dipped her finger, sliding it through hot, wet heat. Vanessa moaned loudly at some eventual contact, throwing her head back. Charity couldn’t help but gasp herself at just how wet Vanessa had become.   
“So wet for me baby” Charity whispered, easing her finger tip over her once more then pulling them out from her underwear. Vanessa groaned in anger at the loss of contact and turned to meet Charity’s gaze, pupils blown and desperate.   
“Charity” Vanessa spoke breathlessly and took her in her hands kissing her passionately, messily and hungrily pushing her towards the bed. Charity let her push her down on the bed before straddling her thighs. Vanessa ripped Charities blouse off her body and tossed it behind her. She then got to work on her trosuers, pulling them off in one motion before letting them join the other discarded clothes. Charity was impressed. Vanessa leant down to kiss her once more, teasingly sliding her tongue over her lower lip as she kissed her. Charity moaned into the kiss feeling herself succumb to Vanessa’s touch. The next things to go were both bra’s, both tossed in any direction neither woman caring to look. Charity’s hands massaged and cupped the blondes breasts, brushing her thumb teasingly over her nipples every so often to cause a tumbling of pleasure through Vanessa’s body. Vanessa returned this in gest, kissing down Charity’s collarbone, over her chest and across her cleavage. Charity’s breathing became inconsistent and breathy as she felt Vanessa blow warm breaths onto her nipples, before crying out as she felt warm, soft lips encase her nipple. Vanessa flicked her tongue over the hardened buds, slowly then quicker, then hardly at all – Charity responded with flustered curse words and groans. Sensing her downward spiral into the vets games Charity forced herself upwards and flipped Vanessa’s body, leaving the blonde beneath her. Vanessa groaned and tried to regain control, but it was useless. Charity gripped Vanessa’s wrists, firmly but gently and lifted her arms above her head.   
“You didn’t think I’d let you top me did you babe” Charity grinned. Vanessa smiled and bit her lip.   
“Worth a shot” Vanessa whispered. Charity nodded and tapped her wrists.  
“Keep them here” Charity spoke. Vanessa nodded and licked her lips. Charity nestled between Vanessa’s thighs and kissed her sweetly, peppering kisses over her cheeks, down her neck, lingering at her pulse point feeling the impact this encounter was having on the other woman. She smiled into her neck, kissing with more force and biting down on the flesh. She heard Vanessa’s cries and soothed it when her tongue, before repeating the actions, listening to Vanessa’s response.   
“I want to mark you…you’re” Charity began. She was going to say ‘mine’ but instead went with “you’re going to feel me for days”. Charity carried on her onslaught, kissing down to the blondes stomach, over her ticklish hips and to her thighs. Vanessa’s fists were gripping the pillows above her head desperately trying to obey Charity’s orders. She was so focussed on this she didn’t even realise Charity had slipped her underwear down her thighs and off her legs until she heard Charity gasp in delight.   
“Mmm so fucking wet for me, look at you” Charity’s voice was like velvet. She loved how much she turned Vanessa on. Charity trailed her fingertips over her thighs, tormenting her every time she moved them nearer to her core. Vanessa was losing it – she was thrashing around on the bed desperately. Charity knew she had to give into her, afraid she might combust with need. She trailed her fingertips over her cunt, coating her fingers in her wet heat. Vanessa moaned her Charity’s name with such appreciation it made her grin like a chesire cat.   
“Ness…” Charity whispered. Vanessa’s eyes found her looking down at her blushing face. “Listen, how wet you are for me…” Charity teased circling her core deliberately, warranting the slick sound of her fingers on wet, slick folds. Vanessa lost her breath and threw her head down on the pillow and brought her hands to her mouth. Charity stopped instantly. Vanessa almost screamed.   
“CHARITY!” Vanessa pleaded.   
“HANDS!” Charity barked back. Vanessa threw her quivering hands back onto the pillow and into her hair.   
“Pull that hair when I’m fucking you, understand” Charity growled. Vanessa nodded tangling her blonde locks between her fingertips. Charity repositioned her fingers onto Vanessa’s clit, finally touching her, finally giving the vet what she wanted. Vanessa’s hips pushed to meet Charity’s touch as she circled slowly around the swollen bud of nerves. Charity knew she wouldn’t last long, so she sped up her movements, watching as Vanessa pulled at her hair, moaning and screaming her name as she fell apart. Charity felt the need to lean down and kiss her hard, biting on her lip as she did, masking her moans with her mouth.   
“I’m gonna…fuck I’m“ Vanessa babbled, warning Charity she was close. Charity cruelly slowed her fingers, therefore slowing Vanessa’s chance at coming. Vanessa cried with a guttural grown slamming her hands down on the bed.   
“Don’t stop!!” She cried. Charity shushed her, finger still circling her.   
“I want you to come on my fingers” Charity whispered, and before Vanessa could argue a word she plunged two fingers deep inside her. 

 

Vanessa could have sworn that her heart stopped.


	3. Stay

Charity was in her element. She’d won.   
But she didn’t class this as a game anymore. Of course it began that way, alluring Vanessa into her life, into her bed, but now it was different. She could see herself getting used to this. Whatever ‘this’ was, Charity was enjoying it too much to risk letting it stop. So when she watched Vanessa falling apart beneath her, she had no other option but to give her exactly what she wanted and needed.   
Vanessa’s back was arched so far Charity had to push her back down slightly in fear of her snapping. Charity worked her lean fingers inside her, starting teasingly slow but powerful enough to warrant such a reaction. Vanessa didn’t know how to breathe. Sure she had had sex before, but nothing like this. She had never given herself up so willingly to someone, and Charity had her completely.   
“Fuck…Charity!” Vanessa wailed, searching for more, grinding her hips to meet Charity’s touch.   
“I am babe” Charity whispered. She sped up her pace, pumping her long fingers deep into Vanessa. Vanessa squirmed beneath her, legs falling in every which way. Charity slapped at her pale thighs – gently but forcefully enough to make Vanessa squeal.   
“Open your legs” Charity ordered. Vanessa groaned at her tone feeling a flood of electricity shoot down into her stomach making her feel Charity’s movements even more. She did as she was told. Exposed. Wide open for this woman. Charity loved seeing her like this. All be it only the second time, so she was still exploring the other woman intricately. Charity watched her fingers disappearing into Vanessa’s opening, watching and feeling muscles clench onto her.   
“More!” Vanessa almost screamed. Charity raised her brows. If she wanted more she would get more – and then some. Charity pulled her fingers out of her hearing a deep cry from Vanessa at the loss of contact. Charity no sooner had she removed them pushed them back inside her, hard. She started fucking Vanessa relentlessly, fingers moving faster and harder every second. Vanessa was screaming in ecstasy and Charity knew she was close, so desperately close.   
“I want you to come for me babe” Charity spoke, sliding her thumb over Vanessa’s swollen clit. Vanessa almost flew off the bed feeling both sensations, her nerves shot with pleasure. Charity leant down pushing her body onto the quivering blonde. She wanted this, wanted to be near her, feeling her body as she came. Vanessa gripped onto Charity locking her fingers in her hair, nails down her back and holding on for dear life.   
“Yes!..yes”.. Fuck I’m…” Vanessa babbled causing Charity to giggle into her neck. Charity curled her fingers deep inside Vanessa and held her body down at her hips. Vanessa came undone with the most beautiful cry, wailing Charity’s name as she came. Charity felt her cunt grip to her fingers as she came, legs wrapped round her waist in worry of losing the contact. But Charity wasn’t going anywhere, she watched as Vanessa rode her orgasm out and finally took a breath and slumped into the pillow. Only then did Charity remove her soaked, aching hand and lay down next to Vanessa.   
**********************

Vanessa’s eyes fluttered open hearing Charity open the window in her room. Charity turned round and smirked at Vanessa, lied their tangled up in the sheets.   
“Oh she comes back to us! I don’t have to ring the ambulance. Ey what a way to go though babe” Charity mocked. Vanessa shut her eyes in embarrassment and scoffed. Charity sat on the bed and tapped her bare leg.  
“Oh lighten up babe! I’m kidding. It’s a pretty good compliment, you know making you pass out after my …amazing talents” Charity grinned. “In fact I…” Vanessa had had enough, she reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair pulling her down on top of her and kissing her hard. The kiss melted into a passionate one, lips brushing over each other’s and tongues tasting desperately at each other.   
“Will you shut up already” Vanessa whispered and bite down on Charity’s lower lip. Charity moaned louder than she wanted to, causing a rush of passion to shoot down Vanessa. She wanted her. Vanessa slipped the robe off Charity’s shoulders. (She must have put that on when she was passed out she thought). She trailed her fingertips down Charity’s chest until they reached her aching, hard nipples. Charity moaned into the kiss letting out a gasp as she felt Vanessa roll the bundles of nerves through her fingers with confidence.   
“Vanessa” Charity whispered. She didn’t know what she wanted to say, she just needed the clarity that Vanessa wasn’t going anywhere. Once Charity gave herself to someone, there was no going back. Vanessa kissed her swollen lips once more, this time more desperately, desperate to taste and kiss every inch of her mouth. Charity held onto her for dear life as she felt Vanessa’s fingers stretch down her stomach and hover at her underwear. She trailed her fingers underneath the material sensing the shift in Charity. Charity knew how wet she was, how could she not be after watching Vanessa fall apart like she did. Charity groaned pulling away from the kiss and straddled Vanessa hungrily. Vanessa saw an opportunity and pulled the offending item of clothing off Charity and held onto her hips as Charity settled on her lap. Vanessa bite her lip and ran her hands over her thighs and up to her backside grabbing at the perk cheeks.   
“Babe…”Charity wanted to beg but she didn’t want to relinquish the control. Vanessa knew, knew what she wanted and she knew she would end up giving into her. She kept one of her hands sturdily round Charity’s back holding her steady whilst the other hand moved beneath her thighs. Vanessa could feel the heat from her core before she even touched her. But she did touch her, slipping two fingers over Charity’s outer lips, feeling the molten heat which has accumulated there. Charity let out a breathy gasp as she grinded her hips down onto her. Vanessa parted her with a desperately slow pace, just to drag out Charity’s torture before circling round Charity’s clit. The blonde cried out and arched back, pressing onto Vanessa’s sturdy hand keeping her upright.   
“Oh! Yes” Charity moaned as Vanessa didn’t hold back, rolling her clit round with her fingers. She was so wet that Vanessa’s fingers alone were providing limited friction, so she pressed her palm hard against the swollen bud and rocked gently. Charity wrapped her hands round Vanessa to steady herself as she cried out again and again for more. Vanessa moved her soaking palm and replaced it with her thumb once more before pushing three fingers deep into Charity’s aching cunt. Charity almost jumped off of her lap in pleasure. It mixed with the tiniest inch of pain feeling herself being stretched by Vanessa, but she liked it. Charity began raising her hips and slamming her body down with each thrust.  
“Charity” Vanessa whispered. Charity didn’t stop her movements but glanced up at the blonde. “I want you to look at me. Look at me while you ride my fingers” Vanessa dared to speak. She was never one to talk during sex but like other things, Charity had brought it out of her. Charity let out a breathless scream as she followed her orders, bouncing hard onto Vanessa’s fingers as green eyes fixed on blue ones. Vanessa knew she was going to combust soon, she could see her eyes rolling back every now and again with pleasure. She arched her fingers inside Charity, like she had done to her and watched the effect it had. Charity cursed and screamed out like an animal, guttural moans falling from her mouth and Vanessa curled and curled her fingers in fast motions. Charity was shaking on top of her as she came. Came so hard she had to grab Vanessa’s wrist to slow her movements. Instead she rocked gently against her hand, riding out the last few moments of her orgasm before collapsing onto the bed bringing Vanessa with her.   
They laid like that for a while. They both fell in and out of sleep, aware of each other’s presence. Vanessa felt like she should make the effort to leave. This was never part of the agreement – staying over. She tried to edge her way out of Charity’s clutch and snuffled slightly to the edge of the bed. Only then did she feel Charity’s leg hook around her own and pull her back, flopping her arm over the vets body. 

The game had changed.   
She stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you would like this story to carry on or not. leave comments if so!  
> thanks for the ones so far!! :)


	4. Breakfast in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and comments. So glad you're enjoying it. Will continue this fic if people are still enjoying :)

Charity awoke to the sunlight peeking through the half-shut curtains. She squinted as her eyes focussed on the room around her, groaned as she caught a glimpse of the clock next to her: 6.30am. 15 more minutes and she’d be up, battling with the crates, bottles and boxes from the delivery. This morning felt different somewhat – she turned her head on the pillow and instantly felt a wave of warmth flood through her. Vanessa had stayed. She was sprawled out on the bed next to her, hair messily spread over the pillow and arms wrapped lazily around her own body. Charity turned to face her, gently easing her body closer in order not to wake her. She watched as Vanessa took deep, sleepy breathes, watched as her body twitched every now and again. Probably dreaming. Charity glanced down at the blondes body, the body that was only just covered with the thin layer of bedsheets. Observed her slim, petite frame as she slept. Her eyes perused over her slim waist, hips, down to her pale thighs. Charity smiled to herself as she saw the slightly redder patches of skin, marks from the previous night. It send a rush of arousal through her veins to know that those marks were hers, her territorial marks, like a lion with its prey. Charity watched her intently for more than 15 minutes, watching her chest rise and fall every 3 seconds – not that she’d focussed. Soon though, she was in need of some entertainment. Charity trailed her fingertips down Vanessa’s arm, gently tickling over her skin. Sensing limited reaction she traced the same fingertips down her hips, lightly dusting over the skin. This time Vanessa shuffled slightly, so she repeated the actions, this time warranting a sleepy moan from the vet.   
“Mm..no” Vanessa mumbled. Charity dug her nails a little deeper, purposefully tickling the exposed skin. Vanessa batted her hand away finally opening her eyes to Charity. “Stop it Charity” She groaned.   
“Rude. Not had complaints about my hands before” Charity scoffed, offended.   
“No, I mean don’t tickle me” Vanessa yawned. Charity crooked her eyebrow in her direction.  
“Shouldn’t have told me that babe” Charity smirked. Vanessa sighed and turned to face Charity.   
“Mm this is a novelty, waking up with you still here” Vanessa grinned.   
“Well don’t get used to it. Anyway I was enjoying the view” Charity grinned, eyes nodding down to Vanessa’s naked body tangled up in the sheets. Vanessa pulled at the sheets trying to cover her modesty but Charity as quicker, pulling them off her completely. Vanessa gasped, suddenly feeling exposed especially with the sunlight catching on her pale body.   
“Charity!” Vanessa groaned. The other woman just grinned, brought her fingertips to Vanessa’s chin and lifted it, pressing her lips against hers. Vanessa kissed back wrapping her arms round the blonde, tangling her fingers into messy curls. Vanessa pulled back slightly, leaned over and glanced at the clock.   
“Oh god, I need to get up” She groaned. Charity knew she was already running late if she wanted to make the delivery, but she knew she was more interested in the matter beneath her right now.   
“I haven’t even made you breakfast yet”  
“You. Making breakfast for me? Blimey what have you done with Charity Dingle” Vanessa scorned playfully. Charity smirked, trapping Vanessa beneath her body.  
“I didn’t say I was making you breakfast. But having you in bed…for breakfast sounds a pretty good deal!” Charity grinned. Before Vanessa could reply anything other than breathless gasp, Charity had pulled her legs apart and dragged her body beneath her own. 

**********************

“Fuck fuck fuck!!” Vanessa cried out. Her head was spinning, eyes tightly shut and hands grabbing at anything she could. She had never, in all her limited sexual experience felt the waves of pleasure she was feeling. She couldn’t quite comprehend how she’d got to the ripe age of 40 (and then some) and only just found her sexual awakening. But sure enough, seeing Charity Dingle, head between her thighs, had done just that. She settled her hands in Charity’s curls, grabbing at the roots, steading her in position. Charity hadn’t let up in 20 minutes. She’d coaxed out two, earthshattering orgasms from the blonde quivering beneath her and she showed no signs of stopping now until she had made it three. Vanessa could feel every touch, lick and bite like a firework. She felt Charity’s teasing tongue devour her, felt her trace her tongue directly over and around her clit, building her higher and higher into oblivion. Charity would grin into her cunt as she hit a specific place, causing Vanessa’s legs to shake and tremor as the nerves were toyed with. Charity could never tire of that, could never tire of feeling and tasting the woman fall apart on her mouth. She couldn’t describe how Vanessa tasted, all she knew was it was like a drug, a sweet, powerful drug that she wanted to overdose on, so she lapped at her desperately.   
“Charity! I cant…I cant come..aga-“  
“Yes you can” Charity demanded, then moved her mouth lower, circling her opening with her tongue before tensing the tip and slipping it inside her. Vanessa screamed out her name, thighs rising off the bed and head thrashing from side to side on her pillow. Charity moaned into her cunt, feeling it tremor around her tongue. She held Vanessa’s quaking hips down hard on the bed, and focussed, tongue fucking her hole in fast, thick motions. Vanessa fell apart, like Charity knew she would.  
“Charity..yes…there..i’m…” Vanessa couldn’t finished her sentence, instead she bucked her hips against Charity’s grip, felt her insides tense and push as she came hard against Charity’s mouth. Charity finally moved her mouth watching her with desire as her thighs shuddered together. Vanessa’s cries still filled the room for moments after as Charity crawled up the bed beside her. Charity made a point of wiping her wet, swollen lips in Vanessa’s direction causing Vanessa’s stomach to contract, knowing where that mouth had been.  
“You…are…so…good at that” Vanessa gasped between breaths. Charity chuckled. “Really? Couldn’t tell you enjoyed it” Charity grinned seeing Vanessa’s embarrassed reaction. She swung her legs out of bed sitting up, much to Vanessa’s annoyance.   
“Hey don’t get up” Vanessa stumbled onto her still shaky knees and leant her head into the crook of Charity’s neck, kissing with want.   
“I, I want” Vanessa started. Charity turned to her capturing her lips with her own.  
“Really? Wanting more…what have I got on my hands?” She quipped. Vanessa shook her head.  
“No…I…I want to taste you” Vanessa whispered with desire. Charity felt her stomach flip with desire, feeling the bolt of electricity shoot down her back.   
“Fuc-”  
“I want to pleasure you, like that…with my mouth” Vanessa spoke nervously biting her lip. Charity moaned at her words, feeling Vanessa’s hands creep round to her front. The tension was soon cut short by a loud bang at the bedroom door, shocking both women to a standstill.  
“Charity I swear to god if you don’t get out here I will come in and drag you to that delivery van!” Chas bellowed, giving another bang on the door and heading downstairs.   
“Shit. Tell you what babe. Hold on to that thought” Charity grinned, grabbed her robe and ran out of the bedroom, instantly starting a bickering match with Chas. Vanessa smiled, laid back down on the bed and glanced round the room.   
Charity Dingles room.   
Charity Dingles bed.   
Her new favourite place.


	5. Ignore me once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure teasing. I'm sorry (not sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. I am only able to update this fic at weekends so I might upload another chapter this evening if people are still interested.

It had been two days since Vanessa had stayed the night with Charity. Vanessa had gone home that morning with her head in a content little bubble. She couldn’t quite believe she had ended up staying the night with Charity, and had the most earth shattering night (and morning) tangled up with her. The next two days went by quickly, between lambing season, nursery drop offs and pick up’s and nursing Tracey’s bruised broken heart, Vanessa had hardly had any time to contact or visit the blonde. Charity had gone about her business as normal. She would never admit that she was in fact, starting to get that pit of withdrawal in her stomach, the feeling of missing Vanessa. Vanessa couldn’t stop her thoughts retracting back to Charity. She didn’t know what was happening.

This, whatever this was, was only meant to be a bit of no-string fun. They both knew that and a nonverbal agreement had been made about it. No strings, no feeling, just no nonsense benefits. But still, Vanessa found herself tapping her pen on the desk at work, mind fixed on Charity. _I wonder what she’s doing. Has she thought of me? Does she want to see me again?_ She snapped out of her unconscious mind when her mobile vibrated on the wood, causing her to jolt and come back to herself.

**Text: Charity I want to see you. Free now?**

Vanessa swallowed hard. Relief and fluttering butterflies filled her stomach. She hurried to type back but then stopped herself. She didn’t want to appear so needy, or desperate.

**I’m working. How about tonight?**

Vanessa pressed send and waited. She waited 20 minutes before she was cursing herself. Her head flooded with regret. Why did she say she was working? The surgery was dead today she could have easily snuck out. She signed and got up from the desk, looking around at the surgery for any job to do which could distract her over thinking mind. She walked through to the cages, checked on the animals. Just as she was returning to the desk she saw the door slowly open. Charity.

“Charity” Vanessa beamed. Charity looked round the vets, checking they were alone.

“Rushed off your feed babe?” She mocked. Vanessa was flustered, she looked round for an excuse.

“Actually I…” “Save it. We both know you’re not quick enough to come up with an excuse”

“Well done. Approximately 20seconds and she’s already insulting me” Vanessa bit back. Charity smirked, edging closer to the vet and pushed her backwards slightly till she hit the desk. Vanessa jolted as she felt the hard wood come into contact with the back of her thighs.

“Charity what are you doing?” Vanessa spoke breathlessly. Charity towered over her, raised her chin gently with her fingertips and leant down to kiss her. Vanessa instantly responded, closing her lips over the blondes, softly kissing her back and wrapping her arms round her neck. Charity wasn’t in the mood for playing nice. She moved her hands down to Vanessa’s thighs and lifted her onto the desk in one quick motion. Vanessa gasped out at her strength and determination as she ended up laying flat on the desk. The paperwork she had been ‘working’ on tossed onto the floor, pens scattered everywhere and the computer mouse hanging off the edge. Charity found her lips again, bruising them over the whimpering vet, kissing down her chin, to her neck and up to her earlobe. Vanessa was wriggling in desperation as she felt her breathe tease against her ear.

“I don’t appreciate being ignored for two days” Charity whispered. “I find it very…very rude…” Charity whispered, her voice low and teasing as her breathe caressed the skin on Vanessa’s neck. Vanessa’s eyes were tightly shut, breathe coming in thick rasps.

“I’m…I’m sorry”

“Mmm. I should think you are. How dare you swan back home without a goodbye…” Charity continued to speak as her hands started toying with Vanessa, one hand grabbing at her legs, wrapping them round her body and the other delicately teasing down her chest and stomach then back up again. “Then telling me you’re hard at work when really you’re twiddling your thumbs…not acceptable Miss Woodfield” Charity growled, hands now roaming with more determination. Vanessa cried out, desperately needing contact from the blonde above her.

“Charity please…I’m sorry…I should have” Vanessa licked her lips trying to make sense but she was losing it. Charity’s eyes were locked onto hers, the deep wanton look spread across her face. She had no chance. Charity leant down to her knees and ran her hands up Vanessa’s shaky legs to her hips, she found the button and zip of her trousers and made short work of unbuttoning and pulling the zip down. Vanessa tried to sit upright shaking her head but Charity pushed her down with confidence.

“Charity! We cant…the door!” Vanessa stuttered. Charity winked up at her and spread her legs apart with a push. Vanessa cried out, her head flying back off the desk as she felt Charity kiss from her hipbone down to the top of her underwear. Charity watched intently as Vanessa began curling her hands into fists every time she edged nearer to the place she was most desperate. The barmaid smirked into the kisses she was leaving on Vanessa’s body. She slipped her tongue over the soft skin beneath her lips, hearing Vanessa hum in appreciation.

“Are you wet for me baby?” Charity whispered. Vanessa felt a shock of passion shoot down her spine upon hearing those words. She let out a breath and nodded erratically.

“Tell me” Charity persisted, fingertips running along the fabric of her underwear.

“Yes! You know I am…I’m always wet for you” Vanessa cried, hips shuffling beneath Charity. Charity grinned and hooked her fingertips onto her underwear and inched them down slightly. Vanessa held her breathe as she did, until she felt Charity stop before she had even begun.

“Charity?”

“Mmm babe. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you…right here on this desk” Charity’s voice was full of desire. Vanessa locked eyes with her, biting her lip in apprehension. Her face fell as she watched Charity rise up from the floor and straighten her jacket up.

“Unfortunately. I’ve got to go to work” Vanessa sat up desperately

“What! No Charity please!” Vanessa spluttered. Charity walked to the door before turning round, seeing Vanessa shakily stumble off the desk.

“Not nice having your needs ignored is it?. Catch you later babe” and with a signature wink and click of her tongue, Charity was out of the door.


	6. A night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in updating.   
> I have more chapters to upload so will continue to do so over the weekend. It is pure filth/smut. Sorry not sorry.

Vanessa chose one of the booths at the back of the pub to sit down with her large glass of wine. Rhona walked over to join her holding her own glass of medium white wine. They had agreed to have a girls night due to both having child care and due to the fact they hadnt had a night like they used to in so long, it was well deserved. Vanessa had thought long and hard prior to meeting Rhona as to what she would wear. She knew that Charity would be there. Despite not falling for Charity’s games, not going round after her game at the vets, she knew that she still wanted Charity and she wanted her to want her back. She tossed and threw endless outfits on and off of her body before finally deciding on a tight fit black top with a plunging but classy neckline and a short pink and black checked skirt. She teamed these items with jet black tights and her classic stiletto heels.   
Charity had almost dropped the pint she was serving on the floor when she cast her eyes over Vanessa. She gulped hard before handing the glass over to Dan and scurring round to the other side of the bar.   
“Evening ladies…can I get you something? Other than a quicke” Charity winked at Vanessa. Vanessa rolled her eyes as did Rhona.   
“Bottle of white wine please barmaid” Vanessa perked up. She sat on the seat, crossed her legs in view of Charity and gave her a devilish glance. Charity grinned. She could play this game back just as well. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 and a half bottle of wine down saw Rhona and Vanessa perfectly relaxed, chatting, laughing and seeing the merry night away. Charity on the other hand was stone cold sober and frustrated. Vanessa rose from the booth and trotted over towards the bar leaning herself over towards the blonde.   
“Glass of rose please Chariity” Vanessa winked. Charity almost jumped off the side of the bar.   
“Mixing it up a bit are we babe?...So when can I get you and that little skirt on your own?” Charity winked pouring her a glass. Vanessa squirmed on the spot, edging forward exposing her ample breasts in view of Charity.   
“Like what you see do you?”   
“You know damn well I do!” Charity pushed the glass towards Ness. “Hurry up alright” Charity grinned and disappeared into the back. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charity wasn’t messing around tonight. She grabbed Vanessa by the hand and dragged her upstairs in one quick motion. Vanessa’s breath hitched as she felt her back meet the wall in a hard shove. Charity’s mouth covered the vets with force and dominance. She was in charge tonight and Vanessa would know it from the off. She kissed her hard then pulled back looking down at the breathless blonde.  
“Think your funny do you?” Charity asked, placing both hands on either side of Vanessa, trapping her between the walls. Vanessa shook her head desperately.   
“I…I don’t know what you mean”  
“Sure you do. Ignoring me. Then swanning in here with your short skirt and your high heels on” Charity glanced down at her as she struggled with the closeness. Vanessa groaned and tilted her head innocently.   
“Got your attention then” Vanessa whispered. Charity pushed her body forward, backing Vanessa into an even tighter proximity.   
“Don’t get clever with me babe. Or you won’t get your present” Charity quipped. Vanessa eyes squinted, looking for some answer from the barmaid.  
“What present?”   
“Mmm all in good time. Now just kiss me!” Charity demanded. Vanessa flung her arms round her neck and kissed her deeply. Their mouths fought for dominance, neither one daring to stop or lose the feeling of each other. Charity pulled at Vanessa’s hair releasing a gasp from her mouth, granting her tongue access to sweep over hers, tasting her for the first time in what felt like too long. Vanessa involuntary pushed her hips forward to meet Charity’s, desperate for some contact as she felt her body flush with heat. Charity grinned into the kiss feeling the pressure against her lower body.   
“Needy are we?” Charity mumbled into the kiss. Vanessa nodded as she kissed her, trailing her tongue over Charity’s lower lip. Charity let out a harsh breath and threw her head back slightly.   
“Fuck” Charity whispered as Vanessa found a pause to gather some air. Charity looked lovingly at the woman in front of her. Her lips were flushed with lipstick and swollen from kisses. God she looked hot. Charity leant down and brushed her lips across Vanessa’s jaw, kissing ever so softly down to her neck. She was searching. Searching for the spot she had found the first time they’d slept together. Vanessa had shocked herself with how loud she gasped and how her body flooded with electricity. Charity ran her tongue over her pulse point, feeling it pound under her skin, continued to kiss up to her earlobe and then trail her tongue back down to the crease of her neck.  
“Ah!” Vanessa moaned. Charity grinned and hooked her teeth onto the soft skin there. Vanessa ran her fingers into Charity’s hair keeping her in place as she felt the rush of electricity through her veins and down into her cunt.   
“You’re so fucking sexy Ness” Charity whispered before attacking her neck again, this time biting harder, warranting a sharp hiss from Vanessa. Charity looked at her handiwork, seeing the skin flood with redness with the hint of purple highlighting the newly broken blood vessels.   
“I want you to much” Charity whispered. She always knew how to turn her voice on to sound just that little bit sexier. Vanessa groaned closing her eyes in some desperate attempt to compose herself.   
“I want to touch you…kiss every inch of you…make your body melt in my mouth. Ness, you’re going to be so broken when I’m finished with you” Charity’s voice was utter sex. Vanessa moaned desperately and pushed her thighs together, feeling the wetness in her underwear. None of her actions were unnoticed by Charity of course. Vanessa opened her eyes to see Charity’s green emeralds burning into her. Charity pushed a thigh harshly between Vanessa’s and grinded against the quivering vet. Vanessa gasped loudly bringing a hand to her mouth. Charity rocked gently, just enough to give Vanessa some friction but not enough to itch the scratch burning deep within Vanessa’s core. Charity’s hands brushed down Vanessa’s body and down to her skirt. She hooked her fingertips under the short skirt and shoved it down harshly. It soon fell onto the floor in a heap. Charity soon turned her attention to her top, pulling it over her head and letting it join the skirt. Vanessa was left in her red and black bra, matching underwear and black tights. She was a vision. As Charity unhooked her bra, Vanessa made light work of Charity’s top and own bra. She then unbuttoned Charity’s button on her trousers but was swiftly stopped by Charity’s own hand. She placed her hands above her head and gave her a look “stay there”.   
“Charity, I want to touch you as well” Vanessa spoke desperately.   
“Soon…” Charity winked. Vanessa went to lunge forward towards Charity but Charity pushed her back harder. Charity ghosted her hands over Vanessa’s thighs feeling the heat beneath the thin material. Charity’s eyes remained on Vanessa as she moved her hands between her thighs, feeling the damp material. She pulled it harshly and ripped it in one movement creating a large tear at the crotch. Vanessa growled at her demand from Charity.   
“Fuck yes!” Vanessa moaned feeling Charity’s fingertips meet the skin under the ripped material.   
“Ha-ha. My little submissive” Charity grinned biting her lip. Her fingers trailed over the heated skin, edging further up towards her underwear. Charity pulled the tights off as best she could, revealing yet more skin. Vanessa’s hands moved to push her underwear down but Charity stopped her.   
“Ah ah ah. I want a proper look at this” Charity grinned. She marvelled in the sight before her. Vanessa completely in a wanton state, skin flushed with passion and bare except for the thin black and red thong covering her. Charity sucked in a breathe, feeling lucky that this woman was before her eyes. Charity’s hand trailed from her neck down her chest and back to the gap between her thighs. Vanessa impatiently grabbed her hand, eyes burned together as Vanessa moved Charity’s hand higher to her underwear. Charity let her have this moment of control, let her move her hand up to the lace material. Vanessa’s eyes rolled back as Charity’s fingers pressed against her through her underwear. Charity felt her own core contract in desperation at that sight alone. The image of Vanessa losing herself was enough to send Charity into oblivion. Vanessa’s breathe hitched again as she felt Charity slip one fingertip inside the material and stroke down the soft skin, parting her already soaking lips with the one digit. Charity bite her lip hard at how wet she was. God it turned her on.   
“So…wet…for you” Vanessa moaned. Charity pushed Vanessa’s thong to the side and in one motion replaced the finger with two and pushed them deep inside her. Vanessa cried out and almost slid down the wall but Charity held her tightly. She set a strong rhythm, plunging her fingers deep inside Vanessa and then all the way back out, circling her opening with the tips of her digits before shoving them back inside her. Vanessa was crying out louder and louder in ecstasy. Charity continued her onslaught but couldn’t ignore the burning desire deep inside her. She carried on fucking Vanessa hard, while her spare hand grabbed Vanessa’s right hand and shoved it back to the open entrance of her own trousers.   
“Touch me…Vanessa…fuck me please!”


	7. Mouth on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy x

Vanessa fell to the floor, legs falling from beneath her as she crumbled in pleasure. Charity tried to catch her but with Vanessa’s fingers deep inside her she had no choice but to fall with her. Charity let out a filthy laugh as they heaped onto the floor. Vanessa’s eyes were still bolted shut as she came down from her orgasm. Charity knelt up on the floor, eyes burning into Vanessa.   
“I hope…you…have no intention…of stopping” Charity whimpered feeling Vanessa’s fingers slow inside her. Vanessa came to again, remembering what she was doing around 20 seconds. Vanessa pulled her hand away, feeling Charity’s stare burn into her.   
“Get on the bed” Vanessa barked, eyes flashing over to the bedside. Charity practically jumped up from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, pushing down her trousers and underwear all the way off her thighs. Vanessa’s wobbly legs carried her over to meet the blonde and pushed her backwards.   
“I do believe…I still have a request to fulfil” Vanessa trembles stroking Charity’s thighs gently. Charity looked puzzled for a moment, until she saw Vanessa sweep her tongue over her lower lip in a seductive manner, and her eyes flick down to the burning between her legs. Charity felt her insides contract at the prospect of Vanessa’s mouth on her, but she knew this was all new to the vet – however much Charity had already taught her.   
“Babe…you don’t have to do that just please…please make me come” Charity begged. She was wriggling on the bed in desperation. Vanessa had never seen her this way before and my goodness was it a turn on. It made her want to devour her even more. Vanessa knelt on the floor and gently wrapped her hands round Charity’s ankles. She massaged the skin gently before trailing her hands up to her calves. She pulled at them firmly but softly, spreading her legs wide open for her. Charity groaned, feeling exposed, open for the woman beneath her. Vanessa bite her own lip at the sight in front of her. Sure she had seen Charity bare like this, but not paid as much thorough attention as she found herself doing now. Vanessa began kissing tenderly up Charity’s legs, up over her knees and up to her thighs. She felt the skin pimple beneath her touch as Charity felt the brief but intoxicating kisses over her skin.   
“Ness” Charity begged again. Vanessa grinned into the kisses, reaching higher up her thighs. Vanessa could see and smell Charity’s obvious arousal. Vanessa had appreciated Charity’s unique and moreish scent, whether it be whilst Charity was on top of her, or after she had collapsed at the side of her and left her essence lingering on her fingers, only to remind her later where those fingers had been, but never as direct at this. Vanessa shuffled on the bed and hooked Charity’s legs between her arms, holding them in place as she nestled her mouth dangerously close to where the woman needed it the most.   
“You need to tell me, if I’m doing it wrong or…right or” Vanessa babbled.  
“Babe just put your mouth…Ahhh!” Charity cut herself off feeling Vanessa swipe her tongue over the bundle of nerves. Vanessa took her time, intricately tracing her tongue over the sensitive parts of Charity. Charity tried to compose herself as not to fall apart too quickly but god Vanessa knew what she was doing – even if the prior doubts had been there. Vanessa began to get more rigorous, hardening her tongue and flicking her faster and faster over her clit, feeling her thighs tremor around her head as she hot specific areas of pleasure. Charity was becoming a lot more vocab, random babbles of curse words, moans and shrieks fell from her mouth at regular intervals.   
“Fuck…yes yes…Ness…fingers…too” Charity babbled. Vanessa hummed into her cunt, sending shooting vibrations through the other woman enough to jolt her off the bed slightly. Vanessa held her thighs tighter with one hand while the other hand slipped below her mouth. Delicate fingers began circling the source of intense wetness as Charity cried out louder and louder, edging towards her orgasm.   
“Yes babe…don’t…stop!” Charity panted feeling Vanessa’s fingers enter her at a devilish slow pace. Vanessa slowed her mouth slightly and worked her fingers in and out of her cunt, starting slow until she felt Charity tighten against them, only then did she curl them, nudging at that spot inside her that triggered the most intense orgasm inside her.   
“Come on my mouth Charity” Vanessa whispered before attaching her mouth directly onto her clit once more, not stopping for anyone. Charity felt her cunt grip onto Vanessa’s plunging fingers as she cried out with a silent scream. She came harder than she knew possible. Her hands grabbed Vanessa’s hair holding her head in place as she trembled against her. Vanessa had never known her body to react like this. Her thighs were shaking with force and she could have sworn she saw the slightest of tears in Charity’s eyes. She didn’t say a word. Instead, she crawled up the bed, wiped her swollen mouth and laid at the side of Charity. She held her as she passed out in her arms. Watched her as she slept in her arms. Continued to watch her until she felt her own eyes tire and drift off to sleep alongside her. Alongside the woman she was helplessly falling in love with.


End file.
